Three research areas are currently under active investigation and significant results are being obtained: (1) measurement of the rates of hydrolysis of trialkyl arsenates; (2) measurement of the rate of alkoxyl group exchange between alcohols and arsenate esters; and (3) measurement of the rate of alkoxyl exchange between alcohols and arsenite esters. We are also continuing work on complexation of vanadium (IV) in basic aqueous solution and hope soon to return to studies of vanadate(v) esters (hydrolysis and alcohol exchange) and to an investigation of the reactions of arsenite with catachols and thiols.